Forum:Sherlock and Maximilian Holt
Name: Sherlock Maddox Holt and Maximilian Scotia Holt Age: 18 and 16 Gender: Male and Female Species: Fox Shape Shifter, Dragon Shape Shifter, Snake Shape Shifter Personality: Like his literary namesake, Sherlock has a profound aptitude for deductive reasoning, which he invariably describes as observing and noticing, ''as opposed to merely ''seeing or knowing. Upon meeting a person, he will often 'scan' them, taking in elements of their appearance and arriving at astonishingly accurate conclusions about their pasts and even their personality. Sherlock has shown skill in unarmed and armed combat, having the rules of the combat discipline Baritsu hanging over his bed, sometimes using his deductive reasoning to identify weaknesses of his opponents before he strikes them.Sherlock has a manipulative streak, and in multiple instances has used this ability to his advantage. There are moments when Sherlock does not seem to realise that he occasionally upsets people with his accurate deductions about their personal lives, most often delivered quite tactlessly. His sense of humor is almost normal and he is very sarcastic. Sherlock seems to find having to run away from pursuers, ridiculous situations and the stupidity of others amusing. He often makes quips at the expense of his sister, Maximilian. The most noticeable of his traits is the fact he is constantly bored; he finds peace and quiet to be hateful, a trait he shares with his sister. Although he seems to be a cold-hearted intellectual, Sherlock does have a kind, caring side, and although barely shown it wins over many people. The people he truly cares about are Max, his sister, and his friend John, whom was also named after a Sherlock Holmes' character. He is also very protective of those he cares about. As a child, he wanted to be a pirate. Sherlock plays the violin. Maximilian is similar to her brother in many respects. Like him, she is brilliant in the usage of deductive reasoning. She too scans people when meeting them and thinks of possible aspects of their past and personality. She isn't as good as this as her brother, but does make scarily accurate conclusions. She is better at figuring out people's relationship with another. She is better physically than her brother; she's fought using weapons such as swords, daggers and a small simple gun, and often carries a swiss-army knife. She often helps her brotehr in many things, such as getting items not normally avalible, even though he's manipulative. Like her brother, she is easily bored, and hates quiet. As a child she would throw things, scream and make noise, constantly saying it hurt her head. She also plays the violin, like Sherlock. She cares about people more than her brother, although she does prefer to either be alone, with him or with her closest friend. She often complains about her name, as her parents gave her a boy name. History: Born to Violet and Siger Holt, Sherlock was named after the title character from Violet's favourite book. Two fairly rich people, they loved their son. A year after Sherlock's birth, Violet was pregnent again with a girl. However, she didn't know this, and knew the child had to be called Maximilian. After being told the child was a girl, she still called her Maximilian. The two year old Sherlock took an instant liking to his little sister. Sherlock and Maximillian grew up being best friends.They would play Pirates, Adventure, Detectives and Superheros. However Sherlock often acted like he didn't like her. At school, the children had no friends and were bullied for being 'different'. The two siblings, suprisingly similar in personality and looks, often talked about things. Sherlock soon grew to love his namesake, and found he was rather similar to him. Sherlock decided he had to either be a pirate or a detective, and Maximillian wanted to be a super hero or composer. When Sherlock was 14 and Max was 12, their parents died in a car crash. They both got the family fortune, and decided to stay in the home, with their god-father. A once happy young girl, Maximilian started becoming darker and colder, like her brother. She spent most of her time in the manor graveyard, sitting in front of her parent's graves. Slowly she became more and more depressed, and closed, not speaking to anyone other than her brother. Sherlock couldn't stand to see his sister like this. Sherlock decided to enroll him and Max into a violin class, knowing Max loved music, and it helped him think, much like the BBC Sherlock adaptation of the books character. They both had talent, and learnt very quickly. Slowly, Max become slightly more social, although still closed. Sherlock now 17, and Max aged 15, found out they were shape shifters of the same kind. When they were a year older, a tall man came and took them to Capm Shape-Shift. Possesions: Sherlock owns a violin, some Sherlock Holmes books, a deerstalker hat and a gun. Max also owns a violin, and the Hobbit, as well as a swiss army kinfe. Sherlock-Based on Sherlock Holmes, his name sake. He's mostly like the BBC Sherlock character. Riddle Me This... When does a killer... not kill? ~Rose Witch~ ♥ 20:42, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Wouldn't more fox traits be visible in their lives? Wouldn't they see more 'fox' in themselves? I love the story btw. :-] Haters Gonna Hate. Potaters Gonna Potate. ♥~Starkey~♥ 16:34, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Not really. Apart from cunning which is a trait commonly associated with fox's, there wasn't anything else. To be honest it wasn't a trouble with the rest of my char's. Riddle Me This... When does a killer... not kill? ~Rose Witch~ ♥ 16:39, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Okay, sorry >.< Haters Gonna Hate. Potaters Gonna Potate. ♥~Starkey~♥ 16:46, January 11, 2013 (UTC)